


I Choose You

by southernbookgirl



Series: Letters [1]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Family Feels, I don't know how else to tag this, Love, Marriage, Quintis - Canon, Quintis - Freeform, Quintis family, Quintis fluff, Reminiscing, Thank you's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernbookgirl/pseuds/southernbookgirl
Summary: Happy is not the greatest at verbalizing her thoughts, so she believed it would be more appropriate to express her thoughts and feelings through a letter.





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScribeShan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeShan/gifts), [WonderPickle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/gifts), [WakeUpDreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/gifts), [Maggiemaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiemaye/gifts), [Shaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaye/gifts), [Flavato_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavato_Forever/gifts), [Anonwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonwrite/gifts), [WeBuiltThePyramids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBuiltThePyramids/gifts).



> To the people I have met in this fandom and the friends I have made - for your kindness, encouragement, and support - this story is for you.
> 
> Merry Christmas and a blessed New Year to all.

_What I love most about my home is who I share it with. ~Tim Carpenter_

_Nothing is as endearing as a handwritten letter scribed by the person who holds your heart spellbound. ~Alfa H,_ Abandoned Breaths

* * *

Dear Toby,

I am not the greatest at voicing my thoughts or feelings. So, I thought that writing a letter might help me in telling you how I really feel about you.

Looking at you some days, I feel like the world must weigh on you a lot. I know you try to be the positive personality, a loveable goofball, around the garage, but I know you well enough to know when you are hiding a deep fear or sadness about something. In a time that says women do not need men to make them happy, my heart breaks a little for you. Some women say they could survive without their other half: _You will eventually find happiness again. I am sure your children would grow to be decent human beings._

But for me, life without you?

You fill me with more joy and passion and completeness and life and love than I could have ever imagined. You are part of my soul. Some people that might not know me might say I do not  _need you_  to survive and may say you do not _need me_. Oh, how wrong they are. Not only do I need you –  _I want you_. I want you all of the time. I rejoice in the strength of the modern woman, and part of the beauty of womanhood these days is making whatever choice you want.

My choice? It is you. Every. Single. Time.

So here is a letter – an “open letter” if you will, that applies to the past, present, and future. To tell you how much I want you. How much I need you. To tell you that I am human. To tell you that I am grateful for you. To tell you how much you matter not only to me, but to the world.

There is an absolute myriad of emotions that I feel about you loving me, despite all of my imperfections – but the one that stands out the most is gratitude. So, thank you.  
  
Thank you for letting me shine. Even with our crazy jobs, you manage this house like a pro and look after our kids with all the care, compassion, and protection they deserve. And you never, ever question me. You never, ever question my ability. You are just always there – on the sidelines – cheering me on, repeating over and over again that I am capable of doing great things. I will admit, even as a genius, I do not always believe you. There are days, in fact, I hardly ever do. But your faith and belief in me is more than enough, all on its own.

Thank you for centering me. You are my rock. You have this loving way of grounding me when I get wild and crazy ideas (and I do the same with you), and this thrilling way of lifting me when I am down. You always seem to know (and give) just what I need at just the right moment.

Thank you for being my teacher. Whether it is you giving me the down-low on the psychological profiling of a case, regaling me another one of your patients and how those lessons apply to our daily life, or the importance of saying “no” sometimes when life gets too demanding (which I am still working on), you always have the patience to walk hand-in-hand with me through this crazy life. It never goes unnoticed.

Thank you for showing me who I really am. Since the day we met, I knew you were different. The minute you walked into my life, I felt immediately comfortable and content with exactly who I am. Everything just made…sense. You have magnified my strengths and my weaknesses, all at the same time. It is confusing. And wonderful. And overwhelming. And oh-my-heavens-I-have-so-much-to-BE. You have seen me at my absolute rock bottom, but you have also caught rare glimpses of my true potential; when I actually manage to wipe aside the dried peach yogurt from my shirt and wade through the Mt. Everest of diapers to show you what I am really capable of.

But what gets me the most?

That you love me all the same. Whether it is making potty jokes with our triplets or coming home with grease on my shirt and oil in my hair, you let me be me. You taught me how to really be myself around our loved ones and to love myself, that I do deserve to love and be loved. In time, the mountain of diapers will be gone, but for now, you drink me all in – and do not seem to mind the messy journey along the way. And it speaks volumes.

So somewhere between the spilled milkshakes in the car and nights when I make you stay awake to watch _Friends_ reruns, I have learned some things, too. Things about marvelous, fascinating, fantastic you.

You have a history worth knowing – so share it with me. Tell me about your past. Tell me about your heartbreaks; your trials at Harvard Medical School (yes, even though I make fun of you for it, I find it _so_ hot and impressive that my husband is an Ivy League grad); those English essays you failed in high school at the age of thirteen; those awkward first dances; and injuries you accrued from trying to play sports growing up. I want to know every-single-thing about you. I do not want to hear it from your college buddies or former associates at your practice. Heck, I do not even want to hear from Walter or Sly. I want to sit on the couch with you and drown myself in nacho cheese and chips and hear from you  _every last word._

You have weaknesses worth overcoming. Just because you have weaknesses does not mean you are not strong. In fact, weaknesses make our relationship stronger. When you admit your weaknesses to me, you really say, “I trust you with this. I am showing you that I am vulnerable, and that I need your help.” I can help you; you just have to let me. Tell me what you want to overcome, and I will hold your hand, and cry with you, and rejoice with you, and stick by your side until your what-once-was weakness becomes one of your greatest strengths. I have seen you do it before, such as how you overcame your gambling; you can do it again. I will be with you every step of the way. Never, ever feel like you need to hide them from me; even though we are geniuses, we are human. Not hiding your feelings, weaknesses, and worries makes you more human. And it makes me love you even more.  
  
You have a future worth attaining. Set goals with me. Dream with me. Make adventures with me. Whatever you want in life, part of my responsibility is to help make it happen. Tell me your innermost desires, and let me help you get them. You deserve it. I want you to be a man you are happy with, so let me be your driving force.

You have talents worth showcasing. Whether it it making our children laugh or how you lift everyone around you, nobody can do what you do - and I mean that. Plus, the world needs to see how much milk you can drink in a day. Honestly, it is a talent.  
  
You have fears worth conquering. Your fears make up a part of who you are, and I married the whole package. So tell me what they are, and let me help you. From stage freight and heights to the fear of not knowing how to solve a medical or psychological problem on a case – whatever it is, please share it with me. Nobody deserves to live their life in fear.  
  
You have opinions worth sharing. What you say matters. What you think matters. You shape this household just as much as I do, and I want to know what you think. Do not like the color of the paint? Let’s talk. Contemplating upping our savings? Tell me why. Think the kids need a change of course? Let me know what you want to see happen. As you talk to me, I can understand more clearly what it is you want for yourself, and our family. Often times, my opinions alone are skewed, and I need you to help me balance it all out. Your opinion matters, no matter what it is; I want to hear it.

You have faith worth sustaining. What we believe in – whatever it is, whether math or science or something beyond that – helps center our relationship. Let me strengthen you while you study and learn with me. We are a partnership in so many ways, and when you share your innermost thoughts with me, you share your soul. More than anything, I want to see your soul for all of its true beauty.  
  
But, most importantly, I want you to _be_ _you_. And _only_ you.

That is all I have ever wanted, Doc.

I will love you to the ends of the earth and back.

Your wife (next to “Mommy,” my most favorite title ever), Happy

* * *

_Chains do not hold a marriage together. It is threads, hundreds of tiny threads, which sew people together through the years. ~Simone Signoret_

_We’re all a little weird. And life is a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into mutually satisfying weirdness – and call it love – true love. ~Robert Fulghum,_ True Love  
  
_Truth is, I've bounced around a lot in my life - always kind of unsettled, trying things that came my way, looking for a home... Bottom line, I would not change anything in my past because it's led to where I am today... It led me to be your wife... [a]nd of all the things I've ever been or ever will be, that one is my favorite. ~Happy Quinn-Curtis_

**Author's Note:**

> Between the Quintis wedding vows and their journey demonstrating their love and devotion to each other over the last year, I had plenty of material to inspire me. Part of this is related to Quintis canon while the other portion is interwoven with the Quintis story or related characters I have created in my writings. I hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave any feedback/comments or kudos. Thank you!


End file.
